stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
GoggleZ
Full Name: 'GoggleZ (Young Porta, only known to her boss and older friends) *'Gender: Female *'Age:'30 *Weight:'146 lbs. '*Height: 5'11 ft. *'Theme Song:' *Kyoto - Skrillex *City Escape *Wreak Havoc - Angel Spit *'Occupation: '''Street Brawler and Security at The Factory. *'Faction: ' UG *'Playlist: UNDER RECONSTRUCTION''' History GG was born outside of Step City and was brought in as a young child. Her father was a crazed musician inventing his own instruments and her mother was a middle eastern singer, both who has strong music influence on GoggleZ. Nelli Porta taught her how to sing in many genres as her dad Joseph Porta taught her how to play the guitar. She grew up in the purple district enrolling in school (Now known as GrooveLine Academy) and faced some problems in dancing. It wasn't to her taste but netherless she managed to pass striving strong in English and music lessons. She never had any real friend, only people who would come and go in class but never outside of school. Those who were outside of school never had a good influence on G. On her 13th birthday, around when the dance frequencies of X084, her mother gave GoggleZ her old pair of welding goggles and her dad gave her a adult scooter he ‘found’ in perfect shape. Then X086 happened. GG's dad never came home. With him gone, thing started to go down hill. GG started to hang with the wrong crowd again stealing, and fighting in the streets as her mom became mentally ill. There are suspisions whether she became an alcoholic or not. GG started to develop her vibe powers slowly while picking up a more rebellious dance: breakdancing. Life continued to go downhill as G started to skip school bringing attention to the island's DSS. Thankfully Lampwick came and picked her offf her feet disciplining her. Her mom was deemed mentally ill and was taken to the institution while Phoenix took Young under his wing for a while. It wasn't long until G got back up with a job and started to live by herself once more earning back her mom after a year of treatment. Life was looking up finally finishing school and having a stable income.... In X093, GoggleZ and her mother was booted from their homes from the Funk Mafia and retreated in the orange part of town. GoggleZ went through many dance-offs to survive as a square and she tried to find herself a place where she felt to belong coming from the purple part of town. At age 19, a stranger told her to visit a UG club which she did and found her place. A rebel alliance against the Funk Mafia that had style was too perfect for GoggleZ, plus she started to pick up the melbourne shuffle there soon going into hardstyle. She joined desperately and wore proud colors of the UG gang not long after showing her fighting power. In X099 G came home bloody and broken finding her mother trying to kill herself from all the violence going on during the war. She couldn't bear all of this stress on this island. Thus, Nelli was takenback to the asylum still in for treatment. Nelli refuses to see GG for unknown reasons. During the war of 99, GG lead a group of fellow rebels into Mafia territory using music to fuel others and create destruction. She might be responsible for some Mafia buildings still being rebuilt and most likely the reason why some are deaf. Currently she helps recruit people for UG and tries to bind the bang together despite how diverse the members can be. No doubt she is struggling but she remains loyal to UG and who ever else would take a bullet for her. Personality GoggleZ is one of the more mature women in the city. She doesn't get angry when she spots a Mafia or a Bandito, she simply keeps her guard up. Being one of the older women, she finds it hard to hang around with the younger members and even her boss who has the apperence of a youngster. She likes to practice whenever she can and likes to watch others. She finds it hard to dance with anyone because not many people consider her style as a dance and her abnormal height. She hates being belitted or treated like a square because of her style, this makes her very fustrated. Because her eyes are covered most of the time, her emotions are detected through her cigarette smoke. Dance \ Vibe style Main styles consist of: Break dancing and the melbourne shuffle. Minor styles are: Hip-hop, jumpstyle, mosh, and other various UG styles. Though she was taught Mafia dances as a teen, she does not practice them at all but still keeps elements of them in her dance by accident. Her vibe power is air maipulation and smoke. What she can do with this is create windy blasts and razor sharpcuts. Her screams are ear piercing that also give a powerful back blast pushing anything in it's direction out of the way. When she dances, the air around her is in her control letting her slightly change temperature, change wind direction, and to give her a slight form of levitation to glide. This also allows her to be light on her feet and to move faster. The smoke part of her vibe is from all the nicotine she has in her body via smoking. With this, she can absorb dangerous fumes to use herself (though keeping them in will have deadly consequences). She can emmit vibe-jamming smoke to non-smokers and control how to shape smoke. Other chemicals in the air such as nitrogen or carbon monoxide can be maipulated by her to suffocate enemies or to be pushed away. If she can build a high concentration of vibe and emotion, GoggleZ can go into this state where she becomes intangeable but cannot do physical attacks, only control the air to attack (lift certain objects, generate different smoke, create deadly wind ect.). Once that form is done, she will need several days to recover from her molecules changing. Currently she is experimenting with her power. Relationships Phoenix , Her surrogate father & best friend. Ever since her dad died, Phoenix was there to support her and discipline her. He could pretty much convince her to switch factions if he wanted to. She met him when she was 15 and always tried her best to serve him. Frankie Go fuck yourself. Cross Let's say things happened between these two. Right now she is currently over what happened but there is that awkward tension between them. Craig Want another soda, boss? >:U Why is a younger guy a UG MC but she a 10 year veteran isn't? The world may never know. She doesn't think Craig is up to the job but still has faith in him, even if its smaller than a peanut. Steven Porta accepts Steven as a leader but doesn't really click with him. She might need to spend a little more time getting to know her boss or deal with the fact he is still stuck in the mindset of a 16 year old. Bella A cool friend towards G. Despite their faction differences, they get along quite well. Rigel ROBO-MAN, DUDE THAT GUY CAN PARTY AT RAVE CLUBS. Yuki A shoulder to lean on and a friend to party with. One of few friends GG considers as she always will be there to back Yuki up in any situation. Das Not so close on friend scale but still, Das is the member G relates to most by age. It's nice to know that there is another member that is older than 25. Simon That's the boss' best friend right? Cool. He's a nice kid, fun to drink with and trips out almost 24/7. G has to have a recording or two about him going crazy. Shandrel The only person who can fix up her nicotine problems and listen to her willingly. A doctor she can trust. Monae Best. Metal Singer. Ever. Let's rock out randomly in the club, street, or at their houses. A great partner to have music wise. Mattie SHOPPING, RAVES, PARTY, AND GLOWSTICKS. NUFF SAID. Dr.Strife Her personal doctor she regularly visist every few months. She helped G solve the riddle to her vibe and occasionally keeps Marylin over for a few days when GG works. Maria has known GG since she was a growing teen, almost like a god mother really. Miscellaneous Information Her body can gather more oxygen creating more bursts of energy than anyone around. The problem is that with all that energy it turns her into pure air. Think about respiration in science. She smokes cigarettes to stop so much energy flowing through. To put it simply, to gain energy is C6H12O6(sugar ) + O2 --> CO2 + H2O + Energy, this is known as respiration, the opposite of photosynthesis for living animals. With G smoking, the body takes in the CO2 the cigarettes emmit blocking most of the energy being made. She allows a certain amount of energy to flow when she smokes and when she doesn't, she has to make sure she isn't too much force. Despite her heavy drinking and smoking, G never has taken fonk before or any serious island made drug. When GG was a teenager, she was in a small metal garage band named Salt on Wounds. It was pretty local and never got far due to faction speration, battle of '99 and personal issues. Netherless GoggleZ knows how to play a mean tune to make some windy sounds. She also did a bit of screamo/singing and sounds like (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R_WuXOP8oDg). Only her screaming can have a push-back attribute. This band history also taught her how to mosh. She owns 3 guitars: an acoustic Martin dreadnought, BC Rich Trace Warbeast, and a unreconizable model of Ovation acoustic-electric. She had a flying V guitar but sold it to pay 4 months of rent. She misses that guitar still. GoggleZ actually likes to read and watch science stuff. It teaches her about her own vibe sometimes, this is where she get's her ideas. Guitar Collection BC Rich Beast Ovation Elite TX D-Scale Ibanez Iceman SOAD Skin (I can't find a still image of guitar) Ephiphone Joe Pass Emperor II Fender CD-28OS Dreadnought Acoustic Category:Characters Category:UG